Duo Maxwell; The Boy Who Lived
by GhostJ
Summary: Crossover between HP and GW. Can't Really Say More than that; but it's better than it sounds :)
1. Duo Maxwell; The Boy Who Lived

  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or settings, either from Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. I love both series this is just my way of showing my appreciation.   
Warning: Angst!! This is gonna get pretty dark, yet fluffy. Rated R, but keeping the no lemon policy. Yoai, so all the couples I deal with will be boy/boy.   
Notes: I love Harry Potter, so I took my favourite characters and stuck them in the same environment. But this is not the same story!! I can't stress that enough; there will be similarities but more towards Gundam Wing then Harry Potter.   
  
Thoughts in _italics_   
Speech in "quotes"   
Inhuman speech is in   
  
Duo Maxwell; The Boy Who Lived   
By: GhostJ   
  
"Professor J are you sure it's a good idea to allow that boy into school?" Asked the tall witch in a black cloak. As she looked out of the window her eyes were followed the progress of a brown haired boy across the front field of the castle.   
"For the last time, I said this school would be open to all who need its guidance. Especially not a boy who needs its help, it's never too late to help someone change."   
The witch turns to regard the old-man sitting behind the ornate desk that takes up most of the room. He meets her eyes and almost sighs as she continues the questions.   
"But is it safe to have him so close to Duo? He could very well be an informant or worse yet an operative."   
"The hat picked him for Griffindor, Catherine. Would you prefer if he were placed in Slytherin?"   
"No sir, but I just wanted to be sure you knew my stance on this matter."   
"Yes, yes protest dully noted. Now back to class and keep an eye on him."   
"Thank you sir"   
__________________________________   
"Ok class, settle down. I have a new student to introduce to you."   
The class settled down quickly into our usual spots, three students per table. I'm in the middle with Quatre on my right and Releena on my left. I swear she sits near the aisle so se can get to front to help demonstrate spells easier.   
Honestly I get jealous of her sometimes; she's so good at all this stuff. Me...You'd think that being the only person to survive a curse from Lord Khushrenada would give you an advantage over most people. Well, you'd be wrong. I'll I can show for it are a pair of purple eyes and being able to chitchat with creatures that see me as dinner. Sure talking with animals sounds useful but all I can show for it is knowing; "Six easy steps to shed your skin" and "How do dry out your feathers if you get caught in the rain". _Yah that's useful alright._   
Quatre never sits beside Releena. She's never been very close with him. He's much too serious and so is she, not a good combination. Honestly I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't showed up. I do think Quatre ever laughed before I replace Releena's wand with a licorice stick. Sure she was pissed, but to see him happy and not worrying about his family for once, it was more than worth it.   
The class gets gradually quiet. Well except for a few whispers, specifically the ones going between my two friends.   
"Yo, Releena, since when has Hogwarts accepted students after the first year?"   
"They don't. Well there's no rule against it but it's definitely a first."   
Then the new student walks in and there's only silence.   
Prussian blue eyes look out from under a shock of tussled brown hair, followed by defined check bones and a body a sculptor would kill to create. A general sigh rose from the females of the room, only to be stopped by the cold, almost frigid aura he was giving off.   
I find myself shifting uneasily in my seat as he scans the room. His eyes meet mine and I'm surprised by the electric shock that passes through me. He looks away and I find myself breathing a sigh of relief, or is it remorse?   
"This" Says Professor Bloom, the Head of Griffindor House. Ms. Bloom is strict and demanding but you can usually count on her when you're in a pinch, unless it's due to your own stupidity. "Is Heero Yuy. He is a transfer student from Durmstrang, I'm sure you know the school."   
"Isn't that the school that specializes in dark arts?" Quatre whispers almost frightened.   
"Well, maybe he knows some more advanced methods of countering them." Apparently Releena has already made up her mind about Heero and in her eyes he could do no wrong.   
"Class." Ms. Bloom called our attention once again. "Now Heero has been sorted into Griffindor House, so I want you all to treat him just as you would treat anyone else here."   
"Is it just me or does she sound like she's trying to convince herself more than us?" I whisper tersely to Quatre.   
"Who here is taking Arithmancy after this class?" Releena's hand grazes my ear, it shoots up so quickly. "Ah yes, Releena." Ms. Bloom pauses for a second as if she's considering it.   
"Very well, Heero please take the seat in front of Releena. She'll be helping you get settled in here. Now class..."   
She continues the lesson but most of the class is only listening with half a brain. I quickly scribble down notes and give a cross-eyed look to Quatre. He nods his head agreeing, Releena is crazy. Then he nods at Heero who has taken the seat in front of us and shivers dramatically. I nod slightly and mouth "later" as Ms. Bloom moves onto some new information.   
Soon the class is over and Releena glomps onto Heero's arm merrily chattering at him about everything in the school. His response to this stream of consciousness is "Hn", a sort of grunt. Not that I blame him, even if he had wanted to he couldn't have gotten in two words edgewise. As we leave the classroom, with Releena and Heero far ahead, Quatre comes up behind me.   
"I don't know why Duo, but something about him just gives me the creeps." He mock shivers. "I don't trust him."   
I look at Quatre surprised; he's usually the first to trust any new person, even if they're slightly odd. Take me for example.   
So what choice do I have but to agree? "Something's definitely up with him."   
"Yah, up his butt."   
Quatre and I turn around to face the two girls who came up form behind.   
"Sara said 'hi' and all he did was grunt."   
"But he is cute, so I'll forgive him." States, well I guess it's Sara. "We've got Herbology now, you guys?"   
"Care of Magical Creatures," Quatre replies. As they walk away he continues; "Good thing too, maybe Wufei knows more about this new guy."   
  
  
Like it? Love it? Hate it? Comments go to ghostj@webminded.ca 


	2. Could Doctor Dolittle Please Go to Care ...

  
Disclaimer: I don't anything in this fic but the plotline! Everything's either from Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. I love both series this is just my way of showing my appreciation.   
Warning: Angst!! This is gonna get pretty dark, yet fluffy. Rated R, but keeping the no lemon policy. Yaoi, so all the couples I deal with will be boy/boy, with a few exceptions Releena deserves some happiness. Not! :p   
Notes: This is not Harry Potter!! It is much closer to the story of Gundam Wing, so don't expect to see Sirius popping up anywhere.   
  
Thoughts in _italics_   
Speech in "quotes"   
Inhuman speech is in [brackets]   
  
Duo Maxwell: The Boy who Lived;   
Chapter 2: Could Dr. Dolittle Please Go to Care of Magical Creatures   
By: GhostJ   
  
"What the Hell are those?!" Quatre shouted, coming to a halt in front of the meadow that served as the classroom for Care of Magical Creatures.   
"Hn?" I replied as I skidded into Quatre's back.   
"Those," Quatre said pointing at a group of potted... well... animals. Dragons to be exact. About twenty little potted dragons were grouped in the middle of the clearing, ranging from green to brown and all hissing at each other.   
"Ah, there you are." Came a voice from dead within the potted plants, as Quatre and I joined the group of students clustered just out of striking range of the plants. The students stared as a group as their teacher Wufei threaded his way through the pots towards them.   
"Good Day," he said, ducking automatically as one of the creatures struck at him, with a thorny tail.   
A general feel of awe came over the class as the watched him appear unscathed from with the melee. A Chinese boy not much older than myself and Quatre, a mere nineteen years old, Wufei had a reputation for a lithe grace and incredible fighting skills. It was generally accepted among the student population, if never proven, that he had been an Auror, before becoming a teacher.   
"Ok class," He said coming to a stop in front of the group, "these are Wyr-ferns. They are a dragon-plant cross, probably one of the strangest things you'll see. You job for the next week will be to observe them and decided which of its characteristics are animal and which are plant. I'm going to advise you to learn the stun spell or practice it if you already did. Now split yourselves into groups, choose a plant and get started."   
Quatre and I always work together, mostly because I really don't feel comfortable around anyone else. Quatre's a natural people person, always going out of his way to be well liked. I feel bad that he segregates himself on my account, but I appreciate it. We look at each other and turn towards the plants. Unconsciously we head over and pick one of the smallest plants.   
"Wow."   
"Un hun," Quatre echos.   
Close up the creature is beautiful, with colorations going from green on the stem to gold on the leaf/wing tips.   
"Ah, I was hoping you'd pick that one."   
Quatre and I jump as we become aware of Wufei behind us.   
"Now this is the queen plant," He starts as Quatre and I exchange worried glances. "You can tell be the coloration. The others go from green to brown on the wings, not to gold. She's been acting very strange lately and I want you to ask her why."   
"What?!" I ask startled. _Sure it's not the first time he's asked me for help, but..._   
"Wufei, it's a plant." I reply plaintively. He just looks at me expectantly and Quatre nudges me from behind. I sigh with resignation and focus on the Wyr-fern.   
It's not that I don't like using my ability, it's just that...well. They make me feel so different. So alone. People look at me funny already due to my purple eyes, but speaking to any creature I happen to come along sort of compounds the problem.   
Also it's disconcerting to find out what animals actually think. We like to believe that they aren't as smart as we are, but that isn't quite the case. In fact I've gotten the opinion that they're smarter than us, simply because they've hidden it so well. Also hearing an in depth description of how you're going to eaten is kinda freaky.   
I wait for the creature to say something. Since I haven't met it before I can't initiate conversation, don't know what language it speaks. Scratch that 'she'.   
[What are you ssstaring at? Hmmm?]   
[Ummm, at how beautiful you are.]   
Her voice if vaguely like that of a snake, if a snake had an accent. Her voice seems to have overtones of leaves blowing in the wind. _Whoa, I can understand her. I'm talking to a _plant_._   
[Why thank you human. You are quite delicious yourself.]   
I'm glad for my quick thinking with the complement, she seems less thorny now. The comment about me being delicious is nothing new. Apparently, purple-eyed, braided boys are a delicacy in the animal kingdom.   
[Your Majesty,]_ Well, Wufei did say she was a Queen._ [I would like to enquire on your wellbeing.]   
[Hmm, perhapsss all humans are not as ill-mannered as that one.] She says, pointing her thorny tail at Wufei. [The food here isn't bad, nice red meat. Yet this pot is much too small for my root system, else I would be quite content.]   
_So that's it._   
We idly chatter for a few minutes. It's never good to just break off a conversation with a carnivore. You really don't want to be rude to a creature that literally could and would eat you for breakfast. I've also found the same thing applies for teachers.   
[Wufei,] I start and then noticing the startled look, switch to English. That's a definite downside to this ability. "She says that the pot's too small."   
He nods, "Since class is almost over, why don't you and Quatre come by during free period and study her then." He leaves.   
[You have my thanksss, human.]   
I turn my startled eyes toward the Wyr-fern.   
[Hisss, you do not merit being a queen without some knowledge beyond the soil. It will be nice to see you again, a civilized human is so hard to find. You wouldn't be able to change your form yet, would you?] She sounds almost hopeful.   
I shake my head and to my horror find myself blushing furiously.   
[No? What a pity. Till later, human.]   
I turn around to see Quatre packing up our stuff. He takes a look at my bright red face and smiles.   
"Hmmm?" He asks slyly. _I really hate him sometimes._ "I assume the Queen is doing well."   
_At least there's payback._ "She's fine and on that note how's Trowa lately?"   
Quatre's mouth opens and closes, making him look like a fish out of water. He's also as red as a beet.   
"Come on," I say grabbing my bag and Quatre's arm. I pull him towards the main building. "Let's see what's for lunch."   
  
  
Like it? Love it? Want to roast me over a fire for writing it? Comments go to ghostj@webminded.ca 


	3. Lunch Today is Shepard’s Pie With a Side...

  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic but the plotline! Everything's either from Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. I love both series this is just my way of showing my appreciation.   
Warning: Angst-like fluff! Will be dark, but as soft as Charmin. Rated PG-13 maybe R, but no lemons anytime soon, 'specially as I'm pretty sure I'd suck at those. ^__^ Yaoi, so most couples I deal with will be boy/boy, with a few exceptions; personally I think Wufie and the Wyrfern would be cute j/j.   
Notes: **This is not Harry Potter!!** It is much closer to the story of Gundam Wing. Including some histories as will be revealed here ;p Also incase you haven't noticed I'm pretty sure this whole series will be from Duo's view point, but there might be some Heero viewpoints soon.   
  
Thoughts in _italics_   
Speech in "quotes"   
Inhuman speech is in [brackets]   
  
Duo Maxwell: The Boy who Lived;   
Chapter 3: Lunch Today is Shepard's Pie With a Side of Plot   
By: GhostJ   
  
_Eating at Hogwarts is always wonderful; from the huge doomed room, with the constantly changing ceiling, to the long trestle tables. It's always an experience. Especially, when it's completely full and you've got your friends around you. Quatre is sitting on my right, digging into the Shepard's pie while his sisters are sitting in front of us. Releena hasn't showed up yet, but that's not too unusual she's probably demonstrating something for a teacher. Since I'd spent much of my life till now as an orphan or street rat the idea of never going hungry is still something I'm coming to terms with._   
"Duo, leave some for the rest of us!" The blonde girl in front of me says.   
"Yah, if you keep eating like that you'll be too big for your broomstick." Comes the answering jab from her identical twin.   
_I hate Quatre's sisters, I'm glad that there are only three of the blond haired devils left. I'd die and probably so would Quatre, if we had to deal with all twenty-nine of them. Sarah, the oldest here isn't so bad, she's a little strict but that's better than the twins: Jessie and Di. I swear they have only one brain between them and all it does is think up trouble, usually for Quatre and me. They do know a lot about the secret passages around here but not quite as much as I do. All of those years as a street rat made the tunnels easy to find and the ones I couldn't find on my own, well the real rats are willing to do anything for cheese. _   
I glare at them and they giggle.   
_Oh they aren't all bad, just mostly. They play Quidditch with me, beaters, and damned good ones at that. I'm pretty sure Quatre's jealous of them, poor guy. What with him being the sole male heir to his family's fortune, it's not surprising that his parents are a little over-protective. I smile to myself. His parents probably have heart attacks whenever they get missives from Hogwarts, what with all the trouble we've gotten into. With him as my best friend an' all he's usually around when one of Lord Trieze's minions shows up. Luckily enough, Trieze hasn't shown up yet. But I'm glad to have Quatre's support when people occasionally try to kill me._   
"Yo, earth to Duo. This is Quatre." I blink and register Quatre's hand waving in front of my face.   
"Hun? Sorry I was thinking."   
"What thinking?!" Di snorts, sounding astonished. "We'd better mark this day off on the calendar!"   
"What-cha thinking about Du? A girl? Or maybe a Queen?" Jessie asks, cocking her eyebrow.   
_How do they find out about that sort of thing so quickly?!_   
I stick my tongue out at them, and turn to Quatre who giving me an odd look. I look at him questioningly, but he shakes his head and looks away.   
_Now, what was that about?_   
I go back to eating, but notice that Quatre's still staring off into space.   
_And he complains about me._   
I follow his eyes and begin to smirk.   
"Yo, Trowa! There's space here."   
Quatre turns to stare at me as Trowa nods and head towards our table.   
Trowa is a sixth year student, in other words he's one year older than us. He's tall with brown hair that is perpetually covering one emerald eye. He's also athletic, very athletic. He's the captain of the Griffindor Quidditch team and rumor has it that he used to work in the circus before being accepted here.   
Trowa sits down across from Quatre beside the demon siblings.   
"Duo, Quatre." He says, ignoring Di and Jessie. _Apparently he hasn't forgiven them for putting a stick spell on his broom. It's too bad they didn't do it, I did. And it was worth all the lost sleep spent learning that charm to see him walking around with a permanent woody. _   
"Hey, Trowa."   
"Hello." Quatre whispers, not looking up.   
_Heh, he's blushing like a beet, that's twice today. Honestly, Trowa an'im would be the cutest couple here; too bad Trowa's courting Sarah. _   
"How were your classes this morning?" Trowa says trying to strike up a conversation with Quatre.   
_Sometimes I think he forgets who he's courting, Sarah or Quatre. Well, he could just be trying to get to know her baby bro, I guess._   
Then I see the way he's looking at Quatre, completely absorbed in his recounting of Ms. Bloom's class; his eyes never leaving Quatre's face.   
_Man, is it getting hot in here? Or is it just Quatre and Trowa?_   
"A new student?" Trowa asks stunned.   
"Yep." Quatre nods, looking happier than he has the whole morning. "Heero Yuy, pretty normal looking, but-"   
"Not his eyes."   
I blink and realize that I was talking. "Umm, I mean he's got freaky looking eyes."   
"This coming from the purple-eyed wonder?" Jessie laughs.   
"It's true," Quatre nods. "He's got really blue eyes, like ice. They match his personality; he's been really cold to the people who have approached him. He doesn't seem the sort of person who you'd expect to get into Griffindor."   
"Yuy," Trowa musses. "Now where have I heard that before?" He sits quietly for a few moments. "Sorry, I can't seem to remember but I'm sure I've heard it mentioned before."   
"Hmm, a new student..." Di mutters.   
"Fresh blood." Jessie agrees.   
"I'd be careful," I warn them. "Heero doesn't seem like the sort of person who'd let you play your games with him. I think it could be dangerous." Now where did that come from? I haven't even spoken to him, but his eyes...   
"Come on, Duo. You're making it sound like he's some sort of psycho or murderer." Di laughs. "He'd never have gotten into Hogwarts, let alone Griffindor if he was as dangerous as you think or maybe you're afraid we'll hurt him?"   
I feel my face getting hot; I must be as red as Quatre was. _Now why am I blushing at that? Sure I've known for a while I'm gay, but Heero? I've barely met him. **FUCKING BLUSH!!**_   
"I tend to agree with Duo," Quatre states, pretending not to notice me being completely flaming for once. "You didn't see him, Di. Yes, I fully agree with Duo."   
"As much as I'd like to agree with you, Quatre. I honestly can't believe that they would let anybody that dangerous into Hogwarts." Trowa smiles at Quatre, stopping his protest. I'm surprised Quatre didn't swallow his tongue from that one.   
"How about Professor Marquise? I'd put him down as dangerous." Di states.   
"But still it's very strange for them to let a new student in after the first year." Trowa continues. "I'll see what I can find out." And with that Trowa stands up, nods to Quatre and me and leaves.   
"Never one to miss a chance to remind us what great friends he is with Professor Bloom, is he?" Jessie mutters. "It's almost as if they're related."   
"Well, I think you're over reacting Quatre." Di assures us. "You're spending too much time with the purple-eyed-evil-bait. Careful or you might start to see werewolves hiding in the classrooms." Laughing she stands up and leaves with Jessie discussing pranks to pull on the Heero.   
"Maybe, maybe we are over reacting." Quatre starts and stops.   
"No, I don't think so." I finish for him. Even if I can figure out what's going on with /me/, Heero, Heero isn't good news. I'm sure of that.   
Just then Chad, a fellow Griffindor walks over to us.   
"Yo Chad what's up?" I ask.   
"Have you guys seen Releena?" He asks, looking at his shoes. _Feh, won't even look me in the eyes. I don't have to look for monsters, I see one everytime I look in the mirror. _"She was supposed to help me with my levitation charms, but she never showed up."   
"That is unusual for her," Quatre agrees, nodding. "Duo, why don't we go see if we can find her."   
"Thanks." Chad says to Quatre and walks off.   
"Maybe we're overreacting, eh?" I mutter to Quatre, who frowns.   
"We shouldn't jump to conclusions, Duo. There's probably some innocent explanation for this." Quatre assures me.   
"Fuck that, Quatre, I don't believe it and neither do you." I respond as we stand up and leave the dining hall.   
_Probably nothings happened and I don't need more trouble. Then why the **Hell** am I making it? Am I doing this because I want to help Releena?   
Or because I want to see Heero again?_   
  
TBC... Like it? Love it? Write a review to keep the stories coming! 


End file.
